This could happen...
by Hermione Chang
Summary: PG13 for some swearing/kissing/etc. Basically a collection of ideas I've had over my years as an HP fan about how things will/might/should turn out. This has nothing to do with my other HP fanfic, but please read that too!
1. Will they finally get together?

This is just a collection of my ideas on how things will/might/should turn out in the HP  
series. The chapters are short because each chapter is a separate idea. Please know that  
this has nothing to do with my main fanfic (although please read and review that too - Harry Potter  
and the Secret Cousin), and I doubt these are the ideas/situations I will use in my story.  
Although, if I ever run out of ideas... Anyway, read and enjoy.  
  
I own none of the Harry Potter characters, locations, etc. They belong to JK  
Rowling and her publishers. Then again, they might be owned by Warner Bros. I'm not  
totally sure. They certainly act like they own the entire thing... :-)  
  
  
When Harry came into the common room he could tell straight away that  
Hermione and Ron had had a flaming row. The atmosphere was still rather tense, and the  
room was oddly quiet, everyone talking and giggling in whispers. As Harry approached  
the area where Ron and Hermione were sitting - ignoring each other - he could have  
sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees.   
  
"What's happened?" he asked, trying hard not to smile.  
  
"Nothing," both Ron and Hermione said at the same moment, and then they glared  
at each other. Harry had to fight down a laugh. He could feel the other Griffindors looking  
at them, just in case another fight started. All of the Griffindors loved Ron and Hermione's  
fights: if you weren't personally involved, they were very entertaining.   
  
"Well, if you must know, Ron is being a complete git about me having seen Viktor  
over the summer. He's still bitter about it, it's ridiculous," Hermione said, and went back to  
pretending to be absorbed in her Arithmancy homework.  
  
Ah, thought Harry. That accounts for the amused looks on Fred and George's  
faces. If someone gave me a twenty pence piece every time those two argued...  
  
"I was NOT being a git!" said Ron, possibly in a louder voice than he intended.  
"She was GLOATING about it the whole time! As if I want to make out with Viktor  
bloody Krum!"  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry Ron," said Hermione sarcastically, getting to her feet. Ron  
stood up too. "I'm so sorry that you don't HAVE a life! You'll have to make do with being  
infatuated with stupid bloody French blondes, I'm afraid! That's why you're so interested in  
my life! Because YOU don't HAVE one!"  
  
Harry looked uneasy. Ron was turning bright red and looking very angry, and  
Hermione was looking as if she already regretted what she had said. Harry didn't blame  
her. Ron was still slightly sensitive about Fleur Delacour, and it hadn't been terribly wise  
of Hermione to bring the topic up.   
  
"You know what, Hermione Granger?" said Ron in a dangerously low voice.  
"Perhaps Malfoy is right. You're not special, you're not amazing at all. I wonder why I was  
ever taken in by it all. You're just a bloody mudblood with no future. Think you're so  
clever, don't - "  
  
SMACK!  
  
Hermione had slapped Ron round the face. She looked absolutely furious, but  
when Ron turned to look at her, her expression changed. She looked scared. Harry was  
slightly frightened too. What was Ron going to do? Both Ron and Hermione had  
undoubtedly said things they didn't mean, in fact Ron was the king of saying things he  
didn't mean, but...still. Hitting Ron hadn't been the best choice Hermione had ever made.  
In fact, it had been downright stupid.  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't believe she'd actually hit Ron, the  
one person she - but she wasn't going to go down that road. Her hand stung, but not as  
much as her conscience did as she saw the horrible look in Ron's eyes. Betrayal, hurt,  
disbelief, anger. She knew now that all of the fights and the arguments had all just been a  
game; she'd never meant any of the things she'd said. Any of them. And now it was far too  
late to explain that. She'd gone too far. Much too far...  
  
As Harry watched, Ron stepped towards Hermione. Harry heard her gasp; she  
obviously thought he was going to hit her right back. But suddenly, Ron grabbed her arms  
and kissed her. The entire common room burst into cheers and laughter as they broke  
apart. Hermione and Ron both grinned.   
  
"Sorry about that, Harry," said Hermione, looking slightly sheepish.  
  
"Well, I just have one thing to say to you two," said Harry, trying not to grin.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's about bloody time!"  



	2. What happened in the library?

So what really happened between Hermione and Viktor Krum in book 4? Well, here's a  
few ideas for you!  
  
  
Hermione slammed her Charms book shut. She felt like she was getting nowhere,  
and she was worried by it. Wouldn't that be a turn-up for the books if Proffessor Flitwick  
had given a homework assignment that Hermione couldn't do! She shook herself mentally.  
It couldn't be that bad. Why, hadn't she seen Harry and Ron finish their essays the night  
before? And they hadn't been too worried about it.  
  
But then again, thought Hermione, the amount of effort those two put into their  
homework is disgraceful. And if they can't do something or don't understand, they don't  
worry about it! They don't sit down and work at it until their problem is solved. They just  
laugh and start talking about Quidditch as if it was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't understand boys. How could they not want to do their  
best in school? Why was Quidditch so important to them? Hermione sighed again.  
Nothing made sense today. It was all too confusing, from her essay topic to her friends.  
She just wasn't in the mood to sit down and work at it. Which, she admitted to herself,  
was probably a first.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the section on Heating and Freezing charms, the  
topic she was supposed to be writing about. The shelf was quite high up, well above her  
head, but she could just about reach it if she stood on one of the library step ladders and  
streched up as far as she could go. She looked along the shelf and found the thickest book.  
With difficulty she attempted to pull it from its shelf. But it was just too heavy and too  
high up. She pulled harder, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Krum was looking at  
books on merpeople further down the aisle.   
  
I wonder what he wants those for, Hermione wondered. But she didn't let her  
thoughts dwell on it, as she tugged the book hard. It came free, but its  
weight made her overbalance, and with a little shreik she fell off the step ladder. She  
expected to feel her head hit the floor with a crack.  
  
But she didn't hit the floor. Someone was holding her.  
  
Viktor Krum had lept over when she fell and caught her before she hit the ground.  
She was so amazed and relieved that she wasn't unconcious that she made no move to  
leave Krum's arms. She just stared at him.  
  
"Um..." he said in an uncertain voice, "are you alright?"  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, coming to her senses and standing up. "Yes, I'm fine, thank  
you so much...er..." she had no idea what to say next, and Krum was looking at her  
oddly. "Thank you," she said again, blushing. "I'm sorry about...I mean I didn't...not  
straight away...can't think what - "  
  
"It's fine," said Krum, looking rather awkward. "But if I could possibly ask for  
something in return..." His voice trailed off uncertainly. It took Hermione a moment to  
work out what he'd said because his accent was so strong.  
  
"Oh, of course," she said, and smiled. "Anything."  
  
"Good," said Krum shortly, and suddenly he became very interested in his shoes. "I  
vas vondering if you could possibly...come to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
This was the last thing that Hermione had expected. Actually, she wasn't at all sure  
what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. "Umm...why?" she asked, and  
then realized how rude that must sound.  
  
"I haff seen you in here often. You read, and you work on schoolwork. You  
always try very hard. And I thought how pretty you looked" - Hermione turned pink -  
"ven you vere verking. I didn't haff the courage to talk to you. I thought that I could try to  
earn your friendship." Unexpectedly, he looked up and smiled. "And I now feel that I haff   
earned it. I saved you, after all."  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to look at her feet. A famous Quidditch player - not  
that that meant an awful lot to her anyway - was asking her out. Asking her to the ball.  
Even if all of the things he said weren't true, it was still very sweet of him to say them. She  
couldn't imagine Ron saying such nice things about her to someone else, let alone to her face.   
Suddenly, in a surge of annoyance and anger with Ron, and flattery that a someone four years   
older than her would say she was pretty, Hermione said, "Yes. I'd love to go to the  
ball with you. Thank you."  
  
Krum smiled again. He looked much nicer when he smiled. He looked almost  
handsome, even. "Thank you. I vill see you then? Shall I meet you in the entrance hall?"  
  
Once again in annoyance with Ron more than anything else, Hermione said,  
faltering slightly, "No, no, I'll...I'll come down to the ship to meet you. I'd like to meet  
your friends. After all, meeting foreign witches and wizards is what the Tournament is, is all  
about, isn't it?"  
  
  
"As you vish," said Krum, and he was gone.  
  
Hope you liked that! More Hermione/Krum book 4 stuff later. Right now, I have jet-lag, so I'm   
going to sleep. Read more of my stories, and please write reviews! I think I fixed the funny  
review-block thing. Sorry, I'm quite new to this. If it still is weird, email me, I'll try  
to work it out. 


	3. What did Krum say to Hermione?

Here we go, yet more Hermione/Krum fluff! God, how I enjoy writing these... But (added attraction) this one has H/R too! Sorry, I just really enjoy  
H/R... I hope I do justice to Ron. Anyway, this is a behind-the-scenes-of-book 4 thingy, like chapter two. Please r/r!  
  
Forgot the disclaimer last time! Well, here we go -   
  
None of these characters in this story belong to me. They are the property of JK Rowling. This story is based on her book "Harry Potter and the  
Goblet of Fire". Also, the sections between the stars are from the book, with (British) page numbers underneath.  
  
That's better! Now for the story!  
  
***  
"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back?" said Ron. "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"  
  
"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." Krum had come to say goodbye to Hermione.  
"Could I have a vord?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh...yes...all right," said Hermione, looking slightly flustered, and following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.  
  
*** pages 628 and 629  
  
Krum led her past what seemed like (and probably was) thousands of people before he stopped. They were behind the crowd of pupils waiting  
for the carriages to take them to the train. No one was paying them any attention whatsoever; they were all too busy saying goodbye to people  
themselves.  
  
"So..." said Hermione slowly, looking at the floor. "I'll see you over the summer..."  
  
Krum sighed. "I haff been thinking about this. And I do not vant you to come."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Why not?"  
  
"There are three reasons." He paused. "The first is that I believe Dumbledore. You-Know-Who has returned. It is not safe for innocent vizards  
and vitches," he looked at Hermione, "to travel to Bulgaria. It is an area of much Dark magic, and I do not vish you to become pray to it."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" said Hermione. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"  
  
Krum looked at her oddly. "Hermione, these are the vizards who killed some of the most skillful and well-known people in the vorld! And you  
think you can stand up to them on your own?"  
  
Hermione looked slightly sheepish. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that I don't like people suggesting that I'm some pathetic little heroine. It gets  
on my nerves.  
  
"I am sorry," said Krum. "The second reason is that you do not want to come."  
  
"I do!" said Hermione, out of shock more than anything else. "Of course I do!"  
  
"No you don't. I can tell," he said simply. "You do not like me enough. It's okay -"  
he said because Hermione opened her mouth to say something "- I did not mean it like  
that. I mean...vot do you say here?...you do not 'fancy' me." Hermione blushed. "It is all right. I do not mind. You cannot choose these things. You  
could be my friend, but not my girlfriend. That is fine." There was a pause.  
  
"And what was the third reason?" asked Hermione, who already felt very relieved and reassured by the second reason.  
  
"Ah, yes," said Krum, and he smiled. "The third reason is that you...um... 'fancy'... someone else."  
  
"What?" Hermione racked her brains. She didn't fancy anyone, unless you counted...  
  
"Ron Veasley," said Krum.   
  
"No I -" said Hermione, but Krum cut her off.  
  
"I am your friend, Hermione. Do not lie to me. Please."  
  
Hermione paused. He was right. She had to be honest with someone about this, and if not Harry or Ron or Ginny, then surely this was the next  
best thing... "Yes," she said at last. "You're right. I like Ron...a lot. And - I just never had the courage to tell him. Or anyone."  
  
"I thought Gryiffindors vere known for their courage," smiled Krum.  
  
"Yes, well that's what they say," said Hermione, smiling too. She was still slightly embarrassed that she had told the truth about Ron. She had  
never really wanted to admit it before, even to herself... "Well, in that case, I should go..." she said after a rather awkward pause.  
  
"Yes," said Krum simply. Hermione turned away but Krum said, "But first, Hermione -"  
  
She turned around, and he kissed her. He pulled away quickly. "Sorry," he said in an odd sort of voice. "I just -"  
  
"No, it's okay," Hermione said hurriedly. "I understand. It's okay." So that was it. Her first kiss. "It's just that..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said my name right."  
  
"I did?" Krum looked surprised. "I suppose I did!" And they both laughed.  
  
"I better get back to my friends now," said Hermione.  
  
"Of course," he replied, and together they walked back to where Harry and Ron were waiting for the carriages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him, and whispered  
in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."  
  
"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she has never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Harry -- thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.  
  
Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and Ron watched him go, side by side. Hermione sighed.  
  
After a pause, Ron said, "Why did you do that, Hermione?"  
  
"What?"  
"You kissed Harry on the cheek. That's not you. I mean, honestly, have you ever done that before in your life?" Ron's voice was getting louder  
and louder. "Which, of course, raises the question: Did you kiss the wonderful Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Ron! Honestly!" said Hermione, trying not to blush. "I...of course I didn't..."  
  
"You did!" said Ron, looking shocked. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Ron, stop it!" said Hermione, and to Ron's dismay, tears appeared in her eyes. "He kissed me, okay, I did absolutely nothing. I don't fancy  
him, he's not my boyfriend, and I'm not going to Bulgaria over the summer. Are you happy?" The tears were now running down her face, because she  
was so upset with herself more than anything.  
  
Ron immediately looked concerned and put his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to -" he removed his hand, looking  
embarrassed. "I mean, I didn't realize that you didn't...you know, really like him."  
  
"That's all right," said Hermione, sniffing. "I've stopped crying, it's all right."  
  
"So why aren't you going?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. "You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Of course."  
  
"Well, it was his suggestion. He said it wasn't safe for people to travel around these days. And he's right, of course." She sighed, and screwed  
up her courage. "And he said something else too..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. He was suddenly feeling closer to Hermione than he had for a long time.  
  
"He said...hesaidthatIfanciedyou," she said very fast.  
  
"What? Oh..." he said as he figured out what she'd said. He grinned. "Do you?" he said jokingly.  
  
"Yes." said Hermione, very quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron almost shouted. That hadn't be the answer he'd expected at all. "I mean...what? Why? Why didn't you...what?" He couldn't even  
get the words out. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Does Harry know this?"  
  
"Not unless he figured it out himself. But Ron this doesn't mean...I mean that you don't have to... it's all okay, still, isn't it?"  
"I don't know quite what you're talking about, Hermione, but...yes it's okay...I don't mind." He grinned. "What am I saying?" Hermione smiled  
too. "What I mean is...and this is just between you and me...and you can't get all lovey-dovey on me or anything... but... I really like you too. And I  
don't care if you kissed Krum." He looked annoyed at himself suddenly. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to say that. Umm..."  
  
Hermione laughed. "It's okay. And...umm...well, I better go. My parents are probably waiting."  
  
"Okay." said Ron.  
  
They both looked at their shoes.  
  
"Hermione - "  
  
"Yes?" She looked up.  
  
And Ron kissed her. And he didn't pull away for a long time. "Hermione, I -" he said.  
  
Someone coughed behind him. It was Fred and George, trying desperately not to laugh. "Mum said you were...um...saying goodbye to  
Hermione..." said Fred, his face contorting weirdly as he tried frantically to keep his expression emotionless. "She wanted us to get you, and  
so...um...sorry, we just came and you were..." He started laughing so hard that he couldn't say anything.  
  
George took control of the situation, but he was laughing hard too. "So...Ron, come back when you're ready. We'll tell Mum what  
you're...doing...um..." and the twins walked off, still laughing.  
  
Ron looked furious, but Hermione said, "Are you going to swear them to secrecy?"  
  
"I can try..." he said. "Won't work, though." He looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't really mean to -"  
  
"No it's okay -"  
  
"No, I was way over the line. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Well...you'd better go before Fred and George say something to your Mum."  
  
"Oh, God, you're right," Ron said, running off towards his family. "See you later!" he shouted, and waved. Hermione waved back, smiling to  
herself. She still couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Oh well, she thought as she walked over to where her parents were now standing, it'll  
be something to write Harry about!  
  
  
Yay! Okay, that wasn't as good as Elanor Gamgee's version (read it, it's much better written, it's in the last chapter of "Hermione's 4th Year." In fact,  
read the whole story. It's really well-thought-out. I wanted to do what she did in her story, but I didn't want to copy her idea!) but that wasn't too bad,  
was it. By the way, I don't think that it really happened (although wouldn't that be brilliant!?!), it was just an idea that I thought was kind of good. But  
basically the idea came off Elanor Gamgee's story. So read that. If I get her more readers, maybe no one will be annoyed. 


End file.
